Divergent no war carried on from initiation
by 4trislizl
Summary: Ok, so this is my first very fluffy fanfic and I hope you like it I have just taken it from the end of initiation Al is ALIVE, 4 and Tris are together as are Will and Christina with Uriah and Zeke as well. I think the story is better than this summary so please have a read xx.
1. Chapter 1

**Tris** **POV**

**A/N Hii so this is my first fanfic I hope that you like it and I would love to hear any ideas for how you want Tris to be and for C and D, I am really sorry is the grammar is bad I am dyslexic so I struggle with that kind of stuff please tell me. I am welcome to constructive criticism or ideas so please review I'll try to update once a week maybe more but I'm really busy so probably not. I really hope you enjoy this I was inspired to write a fic because of the great ones that I have read so enjoy x **

I can't believe it first, I came first. I never even taught I would make it past stage three I didn't only survive I excelled. I see Christina come up to me beaming, "OMG WE ARE DAUNTLESS!" She drags me around the pit dancing happily, this is just how I imagined it, I am free forever. "Uriah is having a party tonight you have to come, you know what, I'm not even going to give you the option come on we NEED to go shopping."

"Uhhh Chis do I have to you know I hate parties every one gets drunk and there are fights..." I shiver as Christina cuts me off.

"Your going to love this party thought because 1. Four will be there, and 2. We're going to play Candor or Dauntless!"

"Wait what's Candor or Dauntless and why would I care if Four was there anyway?" I blush.

"Oh give over we are know you are together so we need to make you look fabulous and we only have three hours to do it, come on!" Christian says as she pulls me away in the direction of the shops.

(Page break)

She pulls me into a small shop in the corner of the pit with short black dresses in the window I can't believe I got myself into this. I am slowly walking around bored out of my mind as Christina adds the tenth outfit to the massive pile she is holding, this is how she held onto the chasm, I think, you need serious arm strength for shopping. I find one dress that has a streak of deep blue running down the side like the colour of Tobias' eyes, it ends at my upper thigh and is backless except for a small very thin chain that would rest over my shoulder blades. I hold it up to Christina, "ok?" I ask hesitantly.

Chris squeals in delight, "perfect, I love it Tris if u can teach you about fashion then I can teach anybody." She hauls me through the shop to the changing rooms and hands me a massive pile of clothes that my arms strain under, "get in there and you have to try on everything then show me and we will decide what to buy and what to toss, ok?" Christina says excitedly.

"Yeah, fine" I mumble back. I'm not going to enjoy this, I still find it weird looking in the mirror for long periods of time and so often but I'm starting to lose my Abnegation habits now. I try on a tight black mini-skirt and a dark blue baggy shirt that is quite see-through, with a black tank top underneath. I peak my head out and Chris squeals but I'm still not sure it all seems a bit clumpy, "why so many layers, do I really need the tank top as well?" I ask her.

"Well duh because it's Candor or Dauntless, oh right, Abnegation, ok so we all get together in someone's apartment and someone starts and asks a random person, Candor or Dauntless, so do they have to answer any question your nominee asks or do you do a dare, but if you refuse to do your dare then you have to take off one piece of clothing." Christina explains. I am defiantly keeping the tank top on now, I will not strip in front of everybody.


	2. Chapter 2

TRIS POV

**A/N Thanks so much to anyone who read this story followed. And OMG, the views are amazing thank you so much this is amazing I didn't even think anyone would read this and now people are looking at in from all over the world (I'm in England x) I just wanted to try doing this so thank you for all the support xx please comment ideas for anything I will try to fit them in somewhere enjoy xx My aim is to post 1 chapter a week I know that's not a lot but I do a lot of dance so I'm really busy. And my the way Al was NOT part of the attack on Tris in this story it was only Peter and Drew who tried to throw her off the Chasm. Short one this time with a mini cliffy please review with ideas x. **

**+ I OWN NOTHING FROM DIVERGENT I'M NOT VERONICA ROTH (sadly) **

I must admit that I am quite excited for Candor or Dauntless, I think it will be quite fun as long as everyone doesn't get drunk, I hate it when that happens I feel like I'm the only one in the room, and like I am responsible. I'm wearing the skirt and skirt I brought earlier with Christina along with so many more clothes I couldn't count I have used up most of my points for the month, she also forced me to buy some lacy underwear I got so embarrassed buying it, but I guess if I have to strip then I might as well look good on all layers.

Christina drags me into her apartment so she can start doing my makeup, 1 hour early, this is going to be painful I hate wearing makeup it makes my face feel like it's caked in dry mud, but there's no stopping Christina once she puts her mind to something so I'll have to endure it.

(PAGE BREAK)

When she's finished I look in the mirror and the girl standing in front of me shocks me her eyes are a sharp blue and she has cherry read lips, I look at Chris, "how did you do that, this is the best I've ever looked!"

"Well it was not easy" she says as she wipes sweat off her forehead, "but I think I did a good job, you look great. Ok I have to get ready now then we are going to go."

After what seems like years of me looking at myself in the mirror being sure that this outfit is way too daring, but finally Christina comes out.

"Come on then let's get this over with." I say as I stand up slowly and leave Chris's flat mad we walk down the corridor together towards Uriah's place.

(PAGE BREAK)

We all sit down in a circle, everyone I like from initiation is here as well as Tobias and thank god not Eric or Peter.

Uriah speaks up, "ok I'll go first because it's my apartment, I choose Marlene, Candor or Dauntless?"

She replies after some careful consideration, "Dauntless."

"Right then, I dare you to go into the pit and the first guy that you see you have to kiss him."

"Uhh Uriah that's so mean, but I'm not going to strip so I accept your dare Lauren can you come with me?"

We all sit around for a while just chatting and I haven't seen Tobias all afternoon so we huddle together and have a private conversation which earns me some raised eyebrows from Chis. Then Lauren bursts through the door laughing so loudly, I wonder who Marlene had to kiss.

"Oh my god" wheezes Lauren between breaths, "it was Max and he was on a date!"

Ahh poor Marlene that must have been so embarrassing she is bright red and laughing now telling the story to Zeke. Then she speaks up, "oh ok, I'm going to go with Tris, Candor Or Dauntless?"


	3. Chapter 3

TOBIAS POV

**A/N WOW thanks so much for any follows and around 300 views** that** is amazing seeing as I get solid C's for English. Please review because I really want to know what you guys want to see in the story or any ideas you have also any one how has I am reading them and taking the stuff on board but I'm new to this and don't know how to reply yet but thanks anyway. Enjoy xx. **

Out of the corner of my eye I see Tris flinch when her name is called by Marlene, but she immediately says "Dauntless." Neither Tris or I can ever afford to do Candor without having to strip, we have to many secrets. She immediately says Dauntless but with a worried look on her face. Marlene speaks up and says "I dare you to do 7 minutes in heaven with Four!" Well this should be easy bit will be nice to see her in private actually.

As we walk into the closet Tris smiles at me, she is so beautiful, she may have strong facial features but to me they compliment each other, make her memorable. She slowly moves toward me and brushes her mouth against mine as I reach down to my phone to set a timer, it would be so awkward if they walked in on us. I lean into her and whisper in her ear "hi." She replies with a kiss which I then deepen as I out my hands on her waist. But then a thought crosses my mind what about her 6th fear, she can't be over it entirely, not yet anyway. I start to make the situation less intense for her sake and pull away slightly, her eyes meet mine with a grateful look on her face as she lightly presses her lips to mine. But the quiet bing-bong of my phone interrupts us. She looks in the mirror arms smooths down her hair as I flatten down my shirt, I give her one more quick kiss and as I pull away Uriah bursts through the door and groans, we were to quick for them.

TRIS POV:

I think that wins for the best dare ever, I just love spending time with him, every moment he is there it just makes me so much happier. But now I need to focus its my turn to dare someone. "Zeke" I call across the room in a sing song voice as everyone goes quiet, " I want you to get a new tattoo, but on your butt cheek." Wow I didn't know I had that in me, Zeke immediately strips of his shirt revealing the rock hard abs all Dauntless men have.

"No way I am gonna do that, ever." He says as we all laugh. "Four, your turn now." Zeke says with the worst menacing look I have ever seen in my life. "I want you to

go into the pit and sing this, and were all coming." Tobias groans as he is handed a crumpled piece of paper as we all start to stand and leave the apartment. I stay behind, I want to see what song he has to sing, as I walk up to him he pulls the paper away, "wait, I want to surprise you, and by the way I suck at singing so no judgement here." I laugh and kiss him on the cheek as we walk through the now familiar corridors that lead to the pit.

(PAGE BREAK)

Tobias stands on one of the tables we eat of and starts to sing, really loudly and really badly, but at least he's trying. Tobias splutters out some kind of song,

"Hey baby won't you look my way,

I can be your new addiction.

Hey baby what you gotta say,

All your giving me is fiction.

I'm a sorry sucker and this happens all the time,

I found out that everybody talks, everybody talks, everybody talks.

It started with a whisper,

And that was when I kissed her.

And then she made my lips hurt,

I can here the chit-chat.

Take me too your love shack,

Mums always gotta back track,

When everybody talks back."

He jumps of the table with a massive grin on his face, and pulls me into a hug, and whispers in my ear, "that was so embarrassing."

Disclaimer: That song is called Everybody Talks by the Neon Trees and I own nothing of it and neither do I own Divergent :)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I am sooooo sorry i have not updated in so long we have had crazy exams this week but thank-you for all the new follows e.c.t. I am half term really soon so hopefully i will have time do update much more often. I hope you enjoy this chapter although it's really short sorry. Please please please review with any ideas that you have I would love to include them :)**

**Liz x**

TRIS POV

I am still laughing at Tobias' singing as we stumble out of the apartment. I actually really enjoyed that which I was not expecting but I'm used to new things since so many have been hurled at me during my short time at dauntless. Tobias grabs my hand and leads me to his apartment, I have pretty much moved in with him now the apartment I have is no where near as nice it's just filled with all mine and Christina's extra stuff. He pulls the door closed behind me and pulls me into his warm embrace and I smell his shirt, soap and this guy smell that just lofts around him. He whispers in my ear "thanks for doing that." Which I appreciate he is so considerate it's meant to happen like this but only in fairy tales, you meet a guy who's handsome, kind and likes you back.

"Maybe we should throw a party," I whisper back "it could be fun." Tobias does a massive fake gasp and laughs into my shoulder.

(PAGE BREAK)

When I wake up there is a stream of sunlight surrounding Tobias making him look like an angel with his hair all messed up. I go into kiss him but pull back because of his breath it smells like something died in his mouth, gentle tap him and he opens his eyes immediately which I envy it takes me about 15 minutes lying in bed to fully get up. " I'm not going to touch you until you shower, ok." I say in a fake stern voice he grumbles and pulls himself from the bed. I've got to choose what job I want today I'm still not fully decided but I'm defiantly thinking training instructor and then when there are no initiates to deal with working in the kitchens or in the tattoo parlour with Tori. I drag my lazy body from the bed and pull on some tight black leggings, a black tie-dye cropped t-shirt and a leather jacket, I forgot to take of my make up yesterday so my fave is a car crash with mascara smudges everywhere, I walk into the bathroom and splash some freezing water over my face, then apply some eyeliner and light blue eyeshadow and foundation on my eyes until it looked as if I had got at least 3 hours sleep that night. I hear a knock at the door and realise it must be Christina we agreed to meet before job section to get my ears pierced, I'm not going to get my cartilage done though just one I will not end up like Eric, also there is still a small scar where I was hit with the knife in the first stage of initiation, it used to bring back bitterness but I am not fond of the memory since Tobias explained about encouraging me not taunting me.

I open the door to a wrecked Christina she is still wearing what look like pyjamas and has makeup streaked across her face but she still sounds energised, " are you ready to do this, screw old Tris who wouldn't even wear a tight dress, now look at you." I grunt in reply and look down at my shirt revealing on the smallest slip of stomach, she's right this is a new Tris I'm past the awkward half and half stage I'm now fully in.

(PAGE BREAK)

My ears still sting but that was nothing compared to initiation fights. We walk towards Eric who is holding a list and is crowed with new members. "Ok," he says raising his voice slightly to get above the general hum of the pit, " the higher you're final rank was that is the order you get to pick you're new jobs the rest of you will work on the fence when the list has been filled. I don't really know what to choose I'm pretty sure I want to be a training instructor, I can't let the new initiates end up with someone like Eric. But what next... Eric interrupts my train of thought, "ok Tris you're up." He hands m a pen and I grab it avoiding his face.

I glanced at the list when everyone had written down what they wanted to do, before Eric snatched it away again, I saw this:

Me: Training instructor (transfers), Chef

Christina: Training instructor (dauntless born), Tattoo parlour

Will: Training instructor (dauntless born), control room

Al: Chef

Peter: Police

Uriah: Control room

Lynn: Police

Marlene: Tattoo Parlour

Perfect I think Tobias and I can train the transfers and Christina and Will train the dauntless born, and I bet me and Al will have a laugh in the kitchens.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hii hop you liked the last chapter I'm trying to make them longer, and thank you soooooooo much for the views you almost doubled what we had so far in just one day. I was wondering would you like some POV'S from some other characters at all? This is way beyond my expectations to get 1,162 views omg, to know that even after 2 weeks you still follow thanks so much, enjoy.**

**Liz xx**

Tris POV

I slowly roll around the bed and I can't think how much more perfect my life could be right now, except for the fact that I have to get up at quarter to seven for my kitchen job, but oh well I'm still excited for my first day. I drag myself from the sheets, I think one of the only white things I see in Dauntless compound. I can't see Tobias, that's weird he usually doesn't get up till ten when he's not working. I shove one of his jumpers over my head and I feel cradled and safe, surrounded by his smell, I pull on some ripped jeans that Christina insisted were very 'in' right now. I don't bother locking the apartment Tobias might come back later anyway. Every time I walk into the pit it shocks me how vast it is and the life that surrounds it, the pit is never empty, day or night. Al jumps on my back surprising me making me release a small, croaky scream he laughs and says, "you ready to make some Dauntless cake?"

"Hell yeah I am!"

We walk into the kitchens and I am struck with the smell of bread and flour, I look over and smile at Al I have a feeling I'm really going to enjoy this job. A lady with orange and black hairs comes to met us introducing herself as Alaska, and she tells us that she is our supervisor and all we have to do is make a Dauntless cake to start off with. I grab the flour and sugar from the cupboards and chuck some stuff into a blender until it kind of resembles cake batter, laughing the whole time I have never been a good chef.

(PAGE BREAK)

My shift just finished and I pull myself through our apartment door and land on the bed with a huff. I can hear water running in the bathroom so Tobias is clearly in. Our new batch of initiates will be arriving in a couple of weeks, I'm looking forward to it although not the fear landscapes, I shiver remembering mine. The bathroom door swims open abruptly and Tobias walks out with just as small towel around him, he hasn't noticed me yet wrapped in the duvet I wonder how lime it will take him. He is quietly singing a very undauntless tune about magic and music which amuses me, until you get to know him Tobias seems like a soldier like figure that can't be distracted, but now..

His perfectly toned body makes me feel so inadequate, my pale skinny youthful figure is embarrassing compared to him. He turns to pull on his clothes so I slowly creep out of bed and walk up towards him careful to make no sound, and shout "HI!" Just by his ear. He jumps and let's out a very small, very hight scream. I burst out laughing and lean in to kiss him, and I can feel his chest rising up and down on mine as he whispers in my ear, "never do that again."

(PAGE BREAK)

I am just walking aimlessly around the pit, Tobias is in the control room and Christina and Will are no where to be found so I am a bit bored and lonely. I wonder into the hallway that my mother was waiting in on visiting day when Eric approaches me. I feel nervous every time I see his metallic face, but I try and hide it as he says in his rough deep voice " Tris, I've been meaning to talk to you."

"You have? About what?" I reply tensely this can't be good. He leans in towards my face, I see his eyes focus on my lips for a split second before they move towards my eyes. He leans in closer still until the stink of beer on his breath is almost unbearable, and his lips slowly brush mine. Alarm bells are ringing off in my brain p, I freak out a bit then formulate an escape plan as he try's to deepen the kiss and puts a hand up my shirt I scream out, kick him between the legs and he doubles over, I run. I run away, I can't believe this just happened. I sprint to the control room, when Tobias sees me at the doorway in tears he runs towards me, and just cradles me surrounding me with that smell, that safety. And I cry into his stomach.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Thanks for all the views nearly 2,000 brilliant. Thanks so much for reviews :) Hope you enjoy please review hope you're liking the story so far! **

**Liz xx **

Tobias POV

As I cradle Tris in my arms I am very worried what could have happened, she never cries. She sobs loudly into my shirt and I whisper in her ear, "are you ok?" She doesn't reply so I just leave it and slowly lead her to our apartment. I pull the door open and rest her on the sofa, as I go to the bathroom to get a wet flannel. I sit next to her and she leans her head on my shoulder. "What happened to you? If you don't want to tell me it's fine, I'll go and find Chris, are you hurt?" I don't want to bombard her with questions but I can't help it, she seems broken. She starts to make some sort of sound, "Eric" she stutters, "he... He.."

I cut her off, "he what, did he hurt you?" She shakes her head and just stands up to go and lie in bed, she has eye liner running down her red, tear streaked face.

"Please, I'm fine I promise, just can you get Christina. And lock the door on the way out, ok?" I nod my head and leave the apartment, despite what my brain is telling me. She probably want Chris because it's just some girl problem nothing to worry about, she said she was fine herself. I have no reason to worry but I keep picturing painful scenarios in my head of Eric and what he might have done.

Tris POV

I lie curled up in bed, I've stopped crying now but the pain remains, if I hadn't kicked him who knows where it could have lead, I don't even want to imagine. I don't know why I couldn't tell Tobias, it felt like I betrayed him, I know that I didn't but I'm still glad the Christina is coming. Why would he do that it's not like Eric ever liked me, maybe it was to get back at Tobias, his long going anger about losing to him in initiation, even though he has much more power and is the youngest leader, stupid, petty jealousy. I hear a key in the lock, I asked him to lock it because of stupid fear that Eric would come back, I'm Dauntless, I'm not meant to be afraid. Tobias hurts in Christina following, he plants a small kiss on my mouth and whispers "I'll be in the tattoo parlour if you want me ok?" I nod and think how I ended up with such a great boyfriend, even when I'm an emotional mess and I won't even tell him why but he supports me like my foundations beneath my feet. I turn to Christina she looks worried she asks slowly "what did he do?"

"He..." I feel myself hesitate, but then realise this is Chris my best friend I can trust her, "kissed me and... Touched me.."

"Oh my god Tris I'm so sorry, come on I'll tell 4 for you and he'll go kick his ass." I laugh but it come out as a sob, she brings me into a hug as my tears fall onto t-shirt.

(PAGE BREAK, **NEXT DAY**)

I slowly wake up and roll toward Tobias who pull me into a hug and whispers in my ear "it's all going to be ok." Christina told him last night, he left Will to deposit Eric in the infirmary. I smile I feel safe I know everything will be ok I just won't go around alone for a couple weeks then Eric should leave me alone. I heave myself from the bed and start dressing, Tobias comes up behind me and kisses me firmly on the mouth, I place my hands on his hips and pull myself into his chest. He kisses are filled with passion and I run my hands down his arms. This intensity is scaring me but not as it did before it's filling me with fire, his skin against mine. I start to feel self conscious standing there in just my bra next to his perfectly sculptured body. Our kisses become desperate and Tobias starts to pull at my shorts. I place my hands on his chest and run them across his abs, he turns me towards the bed but as I walk towards it, I feel out of control, my fear landscape comes to mind, his hands run up my back all to fast, I look up at his face and shake my head slightly, he smiles warmly down at me and says "it's fine, sorry I pushed to hard." I pull away and grab a shirt, I don't know why I can't do this, I want him so badly but every time my fear takes over...

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Ahh thanks so much guys 630 views in a day, amazing! Really sorry I haven't been able to update in sooo long school has been hell :( Everybody who writes or reads divergent fanfic go an help Lana94 who is doing research and do her survey monkey to help out the link is on her profile thanks so much xx**

Weeks later:

Tris POV:

I wake up with a start and as I pull my eyes open I see Tobias' face looming over me, I can see the tiny freckles that pop up on his nose, as I laugh I remember that it's the choosing ceremony today, the initiates are coming and I get to start training them, with Tobias. I pull myself from the bed to get dressed, we have so much to do. "Come on Tris, we have time you can rest for a little longer if you want." I shake my head and grab a tank top and legging as I stumble into the bathroom. As I wash my face I'm thinking over what makeup I should wear to make myself look most intimidating, that's what Tobias says I should do be harsh and superior, which might be hard seeing as I am only a year older than them, a short, skinny girl and a stiff. Me and Tobias are going to be at the net as they jump and Eric has to get them down through the entrance. I hope I don't end up with any arrogant Erudite's I couldn't deal with that. I put a light eye liner on my waterline and thick mascara on my long lashes and then pull on my leather pants, I remember first putting these on in the co-ed dorms for the initiates with catcalls from Peter behind me, I shiver at the thought of him. As I walk out of the bathroom Tobias has brought me out a cling filmed package, "we won't have time to have breakfast, so I thought you might want this I stole in from dinner." I grab the package and open it to reveal Dauntless cake. I rush forward and hug him, I think Tobias is the most thoughtful man I have ever met. I wished thanks in his ear as I stuff the creamy icing down my throat. "Come on!" I call, "we have to set up the training rooms."

(PAGE BREAK)

This year they have changed the system this year and the new initiates will come earlier so we get to do an exercise with them today, Tobias, Will, Christina and I have decided in shooting. I am curious to see if there will be any Abnegation, I doubt it seeing as Tobias and I were the only defects to Dauntless in 10 years. I am really dreading the second stage of training because no matter if I am good at teaching or not I can't help the initiates in their stimulations it's their character that being tested here.

(PAGE BREAK)

I hear Tobias' words ring through my ear as he shouts tongue shows of Dauntless waiting, " FIRST JUMPER, LUCY" then applause and whistles echo through the room as a dainty girl comes to stand by me she has fiery red hair and a tanned complexion, amity. The rest of the initiates came fats after in a blur of different colours with gasps of relief as they hit the net. As I look at the now 7 strong line behind me, Tobias shives me the thumbs up to indicate that we have everyone, it's such a small amount of Initiates this year, I think word must have got out about the cutting of the weak ones. I turn I ask the non-dauntless born their names:

Lucy from Amity

Tom from Candor

Jess from Erudite

Miles form Candor

And I was shocked to see Harriet from Abnegation who I was good friends with when I lived in Abnegation, well as good friends as we could get without being able to ask questions, I never saw her as a transfer.

Gus from Amity

And Julia from Candor

I lead the line of scared and apprehensive looking faces to their dorms. I laugh as I see them recoil at the sight of the bathrooms remembering being taunted by Peter and I start to explain the training programme.


End file.
